Cancelled
by Arlene
Summary: Superboy and Impulse react to their books being cancelled


Disclaimer: DC owns them. Not mine, never will be. No money is being made from this piece of fiction.

Cancelled

By Arlene

Sniff. Sniff. Wipes tears with sleeve.

"Hey, Imp! Whassup? Dude, why you cryin'?"

"K-Kon, do you like me?"

"Naw, 'course not. Nobody does."

"Waaaaah!" Hides face in hands.

"Heh. Baby." Whack! "OW!"

"Kon was kidding, Bart. Right, Kon?" Glare.

"Yeah, yeah, just kiddin', dude. You have to hit me so hard, Rob? Geeze!"

"Y-you mean it? For real?"

"Waitaminute? Whaddya mean for real? I mean, I don't *like* like you, but I guess I like you, kinda." Flinches. "Okay, Rob, message received already!" Sigh. "Yes, Bart, I like you."

"Rob, do you like me?" Big, hopeful glance.

"Of course I like you, Bart. You're a good person."

"Then-then-then." Big, deep breath. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" Crying resumes.

"Dude, what's he talkin' 'bout? Why what?"

"Didn't you hear? Impulse is being cancelled."

"I'm too young to goooooooo!!!!!" Crying resumes.

"See, toldya nobody likes ya. OW!"

"Kon! Maybe I should just ram your foot in your mouth for you!" Pats Bart on back. "Come on, Bart, it'll be all right. You'll see."

"Yeah, man, suck it up. Ain't the end of the world. 'Least, not this time. 'Sides, nuthin's going on with you anyway."

Rises menacingly. Growls. "Forget your foot, Kon. Maybe I should ram my bostaff up your--" Pauses. "Wait. You've been cancelled, too. So why're picking on Bart so much? I mean, you of all people should able to empathize."

Listens with interest now. Sniffles. "Kon? Is that true? They got you, too? Wow, I'm sorry."

Looks downs. Scuffs boot. "Um, not your fault, Imp. And," sighs, "I'm sorry for acting like a jacka--, uh, for acting so mean."

"Kon, come over and sit down. I think we should talk about this."

Flushes with anger. "Talk? Talk?! All you ever wanna do is talk! Think of a plan, strategy, have a meeting, whatever. By the time you actually *think* of something, it's too late!" Slumps down. "It's too late." Big, hopeful glance. "Rob, do you--"

"Yes, Kon, I like you, too. Look, you guys're my friends. Well, you don't really trust me, but I still consider you my friends."

"I trust you, Rob." Dries eyes.

Smiles gratefully. "Thanks, Bart. That means a lot."

"Kissin' up to the wrong guy, Bart. 'Least I'll go up to #100."

Amber eyes widen. Corners of mouth begin to tug downwards.

"Don't listen to him, Bart. He's feeling frustrated with his self-perceived inadequacies and is displacing his anger by channeling it towards the most vulnerable target at the moment. Just let him work it out of his system, and I'm sure he'll feel appropriately apologetic later, not that he'll actually saying anything to that effect."

Two sets of eyes blink and stare at each other. Two sets of shoulders shrug and direct questioning glances towards the speaker. 

A set of gaunletted hands rubs sore temples. Deep calming breath. "Bart, he's mad 'cuz he can't do anything about his own problem, so he's picking on you. He's not really mad at you, get it?"

Eyes brighten with comprehension. Nods, causing shaggy hair to bounce.

"Good." Glare of Death. "Kon. Shut. Up. Now."

Shrinks back in chair. Fears possible placement of bostaff in anatomy.

Glare turned down a notch. "Now. Both of will still be around. Bart, you'll be with the Flash sometimes. Won't it be fun hanging with someone who can keep up with you? And Kon, you and Superman, not to mention Supergirl. And cross-overs, guys! Guest appearances! I mean, look at all the stuff Nightwing got himself into!"

Looks of relief.

"And don't forget about Young Justice. The gang'll always be with you."

"But Rob, what about you? Are you coming back? Pleeeease?"

"Uh, well . . . "

"Yeah, man, you just left us!"

"Look, guys, I've got a whole load of stuff going on right now. I mean, Batman needs me, and things are kinda tough at home. I've gotta get my act together before I can feel ready to come back." 

"Aw, Rob, don't look so sad. Hey, Kon! Maybe we can visit him! Wouldn'tthatbesokewl!"

"Uh, thanks Bart, but really, it's a bad time. Things are, well, complicated, to say the least. I'm sorry, guys, really."

"Dude! Everything's always complicated with you! Can't answer with a simple yes or no. 'Course not! It's like you analyze things to death! Just go with the flow!"

"Go with the flow? Go with the flow?! My family's broke, my mentor's gone AWOL, Br--this guy's been accused of murder and I know he didn't do it, the one guy I can trust with, like, everything left me to fend for myself, Nightwing's acting like a jerk, my girlfriend and I are still *not* okay after what Batman did, my alcoholic roomie may or may not know that I'm Robin, I got shot *in broad daylight* and I'm failing school cuz of the Robin gig, and you want me to just 'go with the flow'?! I don't think so, Kid!!"

Two mouths are hanging open on two shocked faces.

"Eep." "Uh . . . "

Slumps in chair. Rubs face. "Um, sorry, guys. Been under a lot of pressure lately. I haven't been sleeping much."

"Uh . . . "

Whoosh. "Do you feel okay, Rob?" Holds out a blanket, pillow and teddy bear. Whoosh. Holds out a mug. "Max used to tell me that warm milk helps you sleep."

"Th-thanks." Wipes slight moisture from eyes. "That's really thoughtful you, Bart. I-I really appreciate it."

"It's okay, Rob. Max used to tell me a nap would make me feel better, too." Smiles sadly. "I miss him, but I think I'll be okay now. Thanks, Rob."

"It's nothing. Friends do for each other."

"I'm gonna go see Wally. Maybe we can do something together!"

"B--" Whoosh. "--ye, Bart." Sips mug. "Oh well. You good, Kon?"

"Um, yeah, I guess . . . I mean, I never thought about what you do when you're not around us. Well, the crime fighting thing for sure, but, sheesh, 'Boy Wonder' is right. Boy, it's a wonder you didn't have a nervous break down yet."

Smiles wryly. "Don't push me, Kon, I'll break down in my own sweet time. And don't call me 'Boy Wonder.'"

"Gotcha, Birdboy. So I guess I can't call you 'Fearless Leader' anymore, hunh?"

"You know what? I don't think it's my decision. I mean, I want to come back to Young Justice, and I suppose I'll be the leader if that's the way things work out, but you still don't trust me, do you?"

" . . . "

"I guess you really can't answer that."

"Um, no, I guess I can't, 'least not right now. Sorry, Rob."

"'Sokay, I kinda expected that." Stands. "Look, I'm going to get some rest before I head back to Gotham." Puts mug and teddy bear down. "Good night, Kon."

"G'nite, Rob. And Rob? Thanks. I, uh, I like you, too."

"Like or *like* like? 'Cuz, dude, if you *like* liked me, that would be totally awkward." Dodges flying teddy bear.

End


End file.
